Vampire Academy  I Don't Want This
by Prive
Summary: Rose has been kidnapped by Strigoi who want to torture her...How will Rose escape from her fears and be with Dimitri once again, or will her worst nightmare come into play...
1. Thats HELPFUL

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

"Dimitri!" I cried out, "Help me! Please!"

I was on the ground crying in pain, my vision was blurry and I could not see Dimitri, but I could sense his presence.

"Rose!" He shouted fiercely, "Wait for me…I'll find you…I-I promise."

My eyes closed as a single tear managed to fall down my cheeks.

"Good bye…" I whispered sadly as pain hit me, hands picked me up and I found myself flying.

I woke up, realizing that it was just a memory. I was strapped to the chair, like always, pale white faces looking down at me with blood red eyes.

"Welcome back," the leader Strigoi greeted me, "The suns up, and well… we're pretty thirsty, so we're just gonna take small amounts from you, 'kay?" He winked at me kindly.

His name was Danil, he used to be Moroi around a hundred years ago, but since then he has stayed Strigoi.

I shook my head, "No." I said sternly.

The 6 Strigoi surrounding me blinked and then started laughing.

Danil stared at me, "What?" He said, voice no longer kind.

"No." I repeated myself, "You hear me that time?"

His hand came down on my cheek like a whip, his sharp nails made marks in my skin. When he took his hand a way, he licked his nails to taste the blood.

I quickly touched my cheek and felt it burn up like a fire.

"Now," He said, starting to sound sweet again, "Wheres that blood?"

"N-" I started to protest, but it was already to late. His fangs sinked into my neck. As the Strigoi endorphins settled in to me, I titled my head back unmeaning to and sighed.

The other Strigoi started laughing but I ignored them. It was stupid to get annoyed over people thinking of me as a Blood Whore, I've already has that.

When Danil finished drinking, he sighed in pleasure and walked away, "Come on you guys, sun will be down soon. I think if we take more blood," He paused to think about it, he chuckled slightly and continued, "We'd be giving her what she wants."

The other Strigoi laughed, following Danil out of the room.

They hadn't left this room in ages, I thought that I'd never escape from here. I might be going pretty nutty because of these addicting Strigoi endorphins, but it was my only chance.

They hadn't tied up my legs, so I could still walk around just fine. I got up, still having the chair on my back, I started running into the walls to destroy the chair so that I had only lost my arms. My plan worked like a charm.

With my free hands, I picked up a knife that they had left on the table for cutting the rope used to tie me up. I slowly cut the rope around my arms, unable to see. I hissed as I cut myself lightly a few times but when it was off, I ran out of the room quickly, but found there was a human girl staring at me. Her neck was bleeding, so I suggested that they were keeping her as food.

Her head went crooked for a moment, then found what she was looking for. She smiled brightly at me.

"You must be Rose." She said sweetly, she looked like she was around my age, "The…dhampir they are keeping here."

"Y-yeah," I confirmed, "What are you doing here?"

She laughed, "Food supply." She shrugged, "My now-Strigoi boyfriend is here. Where are you going?"

"I'm escaping," I told her, knowing she was trapped here too, "What is your name?"

"Sasha…" She sounded scared now.

"Would you like to come with me, Sasha?" I asked her strangely. Apart from Sydney, I have never really liked a human, but I felt sorry for Sasha and I felt a need to help her, "You can come, I might need you."

Sasha shook her head, "I want to but…" She frowned and then the last part came out as a whisper, "Its safer here, if they find us they'll…" We both shuddered.

"They won't, Sasha." I told her honestly, "If they do, you can _run_."

She bit her lip, not knowing what her feelings were. In the end she sighed and nodded.

We ran down the stairs together, having no idea where to go. The windows were tinted darkly for the day so no sunlight would come through.

We were close to the bottom but we heard the door at the bottom opening. There were giggles and laughs. _Humans_? I sighed. I couldn't save anyone else today so I hid with Sasha in an empty room.

"You took so much last time!" A naggy young female voice complained loudly, "Only take small amounts next time."

Me and Sasha moaned knowing that we were going to have a hard time getting out of here.


	2. Just Me?

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

We ran down the stairs as the Strigoi entered a room. Sasha was slower than I was, and with a lot less stamina so after having an annoying talk about her fitness, I decided to carry her on my back.]

I didn't stop running like hell down the steep stairs. If I fell over it wouldn't matter much because I could easily get back up, but for humans like Sasha… it would make my job of protecting her a whole lot harder.

We heard a loud laughing sound coming from a man, the laugh sounded true (unlike most Strigoi laughs). And then suddenly, Sasha's face lit up like a candle, "Dylan," she whispered closing her eyes.

"Sasha," I hissed at her silently, "He's a monster now, let go of him."

She blinked and glared at me, "Oh? Do you think it is really that easy to let go of someone you love?" She started to shout unmeaningly, no Strigoi were listening to us, "Have _you _ever been put in this heart breaking situation?"

I nodded, "I have, Sasha." I said as I was refusing to let water come to my eyes, "And I had to do what was right."

She stared, and her face was no longer angry, "Then you should understand."

Dimitri once was a Strigoi, but Lissa (my Moroi that I am meant to protect) saved him with her healing power called 'Spirit', she charmed a silver stake with Spirit, and then attacked Dimitri with it which made him a dhampir once again.

Me and Sasha hid behind a bin as her boyfriend came up the hall.

"All I'm saying is…" Dylan hesitated, "I want to see her, she is _mine _after all."

Sasha sighed happily when she heard this, "He still loves me." She whispered slightly so that only we could hear.

Danil, who was with him shook his head, "Even if you are the most calmest here, you could loose control and screw us all up if you see her, Dylan."

Dylan groaned, "When then? I've been preparing myself ever since I became a Strigoi!" He hissed, "I. Am. Ready."

The continued to argue as they walked up the next stair case, so since we had the chance, I got up and threw Sasha on my back as I begun to sprint down the next flight of stairs to the bottom.

"We're almost there!" I sung, I could almost taste the fresh air coming through the open windows.

Sasha was silent and never spoke, then knowing how stupid I was I found her sobbing on my back.

"What is it?" I whispered, "We're almost free!"

"Dylan…" She cried out to me, "I want him to stay with me Rose!"

_Oh_. It made plenty sense, I was strong enough to cope around Dimitri when he was a Strigoi until I finally left him, but Sasha was weak now and found the only thing that could keep her going was Dylan.

"I need him, he's the-"

"Shut up Sasha!" I interrupted her growling, "If you want Dylan to kill you then you might as well stay here! But if you want to live…" I sighed, starting to control my yelling, "Its your choice."

She stared at me, looking more than scared, "I-" Her voice broke as the tears started pouring down her face.

Then I thought, "Dylan, he sounded calm and kind before…when he was a human was he like…?"

I stopped myself I saw Sasha nod, I shivered at my disgusting thought but spoke it anyways, "If you stay, you have got to find Dylan, you must tell him to take you and him away from here so you two can live together."

Sasha nodded, now smiling, "What if they find me?" She said frowning, "Will they kill me?" Her voice sounded calm.

"Maybe, Dylan might be able to protect you." Than a even more stupid and crazier thought came to mind, "Lie to them and say you want Dylan to make you a Strigoi so that you two can live somewhere else."

I heard foot steps now coming down the stairs so put a hand over Sasha's mouth as she started to speak, "I heard it somewhere around here…" A unfamiliar but cold voice said.

We both froze.

"I smell it too," Danil said, he tilted his head back and sniffed, "_Ah… Human and…" He sniffed again, "A dhampir…"_

"_Rose Hathaway was her name right?" The cold voice spoke again, "Looks like she's helping herself and someone else escape from here."_

"_Impressive…" Danil laughed evily, "We tied her up pretty well to that chair…We do have to make her one of us."_

_With that, a scream escaped my lips. I tried to hold it, but it was my worse nightmare to be one of them._

_Sasha slapped me, and started crying, "You idiot!" She screamed at me, "Now we're dead!"_

_I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my eyes and the screams that came from me, "I'D RATHER DIE THEN BE A MONSTER!"_

_The Strigoi laughed at me but Sasha cried into her lap, "Dylan!" She sobbed loudly, "Please…Please help us."_

_Danil glared at Sasha, "We shall not harm you today, Sasha," he smiled slightly and then went back to his glaring look, "Dylan shall deal with you."_

_She looked up at Dylan as he walked in the door. His messy brown hair flopped over his red rimmed eyes as he looked down at Sasha, "What should I do, Danil?" He asked, still allowing his eyes to look directly into Sasha's, "She… doesn't know what she wants right now."_

_Tears rolled down my face as Danil started chuckling. Sasha had hope, she had someone here to support and protect her…I had no one._

_The two Strigoi mumbled to each other making a short decision easily._

"_She stays with me now." Dylan finally said and walked towards _

_Danil nodded and closed in on me, his head bent down to my ear and he whispered something Russian to me, and I had no idea what it was. Tears fell down my face as a series of pain approached me._


	3. Working

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

I only felt half the pain I should have, thanks to the endorphins leaking into my body.

My eyes were closed tight but I could hear the noises around me increasing. The cold voices spoke about me strangely, discussing my future, danger, etc.

Foot steps walked into the room and a cold but kind voice spoke, "She wants to wait for her…" He begun nervously. It was Dylan, his voice and way of speaking was so familiar to me now, "She wants her to come with us, their friendly with each other you see…She doesn't really understand."

I could sense the presence of Sasha in the room too, and I could also smell her. A silent moan came from me, and then I got the craziest feeling.

_Lissa_.

_Rose! Rose! Whats wrong? Are you okay? Speak to me…I know you can! _Her voice sounded mainly worried, but there was a slight happiness in feeling me again.

_I'm here! _I confirmed in a strange cold way, _Oh god Liss! You gotta help me…I think I'm a Strigoi_

In her world, I felt her body freeze and tense, _Rose! No! No! No! How is that possible? How are you still able to speak to me?_

I thought about it, _I have no idea. Liss, I promise you that I won't harm you! Tell… _I held my thought as a invisible-nonexistent tear rolled down my face, _Tell Dimitri I love him…Tell him not to find me. Tell him that I'll be good._

She nodded and said nothing as tears came from her eyes too.

_I love you too, Lissa. I'll speak to you whenever I can, 'kay?_

_Your leaving? _She said through hard sobs_, Please don't leave Rose!_

_Shh, _I hushed her silently, _I won't leave, but can I ask one thing?_

She frowned but nodded.

I gulped,_ Let me enter your head._

She nodded again and then it worked. I got inside her mind and saw everything she did. I felt her emotions. I could feel the cold wet tears running down her face. She was at the Royal court with all her friends.

_Can I see some people…? Its been ages Liss._

She nodded again.

She went to see Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Jill, and Mia. Lissa decided to only tell Adrian about my being a Strigoi, she thought it would lead the others into a type of anger.

"Adrian," Lissa said smiling, "She can still enter my head."

Adrian tried to keep the heavy tears from coming but failed, his voice turned into loud sobs when he spoke, "Is she…?"

Lissa was smart, she didn't need Adrian to finish the sentence to know what he was saying, "Yes, she's here now."

"Rose," Adrian started, it sounded almost like a whisper, "I love you, but…" He gulped as more tears fell from his eyes, "Do not come back until Lissa leaves the Academy…If you want to change back then…"

_I understand_, I answered him, Lissa understood and passed on the message.

"I'll always love you though." He smiled at Lissa and then turned around to the rest of the group. He acted as if nothing had happened.

And then I remember something…Or some_one _important. My mind finally clicked, how the hell could I forgot the reason for my existence?

_Dimitri! _I gasped, _Lissa please! I need to see him… I-_

_No Rose! _She said sternly, my small cry made her feel guilty all of a sudden, _You can't Rose! This could screw you up big time, I mean when you're a proper Strigoi…_

My whole world froze, what would Dimitri think? This could also screw him up too…

I sighed in final defeat, _I'm sorry, its just so…so hard Lissa. You have no idea how crap I feel right now._

At that very moment, Lissa was cut off.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, when my eyes soon adjusted I moaned at the burn in my chest, "Dimitri…" I whispered, the Strigoi around me glared at me with sinister looks, their cold eyes and smile laughed at me with no noise.

There were two Strigoi standing next to me, on my right was Dylan and then…crap…Sasha.

Sasha was turned Strigoi as well, and she woke up before me.

For Strigoi, they seemed to have loving warm faces, but if they were giving this look to a human…the human wouldn't really be a good state.

"Sasha? Dylan?" I said confused, "What are you doing here?"

They laughed and Sasha spoke, "Well seeing that your our Strigoi friend, we wouldn't abandon you here."

Dylan laughed also but me looked at me strangely, "How are you feeling?" His voice was kind but his face showed worried.

"Uh fine…Why?" I frowned. Strangely, I seemed to be taking the 'being a monster' concept pretty well. Huh. And I feel in control.

"Nothing Rose." He turned around quickly and looked at Danil, "The three of us are leaving here, Danil." He said coldly, "If you hold us here against our will, then the new one will get you." His hand gestured towards me.

Danil laughed with no touch of humour in his voice, "I don't need you three here. There is enough trouble as it is. Those two would'd made it worse."

Dylan nodded and walked away with me and Sasha.

It was night time, so we followed Dylan randomly. We had no idea where we were heading of to, all he said was that it was a surprise.

As we ran, I tried to get back into Lissa's head but failed, until I heard a tiny angels voice whisper to me.

_Rose, what is happening?_


	4. Conversations

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

My head spun around the world and suddenly I was back with Lissa.

_Lissa! I'm okay! I'm a Strigoi but I still feel like a dhampir! _I sounded so excited, I think Lissa thought I was lying.

_I'll save you some day…okay Rose? _She disappeared from my mind and I was suddenly back in my world.

Strangely, I was still running after Dylan, even though my mind had just vanished from this world.

Dylan was talking away to Sasha and me, "It'll be day in a few hours so we gotta speed up a bit."

I sighed heavily in frustration, "I'm sick of this. Where are we going?" I demanded.

He stared at me, "Fine Rose, ruin the surprise." He mumbled, "We're going to Siberia."

A whole load of memories came back to me from when I was a Dhampir as he said Siberia.

Sydney, Moroi night clubs, Strigoi on the streets, the Belikov family…and Dimitri as a Strigoi.

"Oh." I muttered, "Whats in Siberia?"

Sasha laughed, "His 'lair'."

Dylan joined in with the laughing, "Its not really a lair Rose, its more of a huge house."

I nodded, "We're gonna stay there for a while?"

"Yeah, we can leave when ever." Dylan told me, "_We _won't hold you against your will."

With that, we continued running along the rough grass,

Dylan explained to me and Sasha that we needed to respect human life, I agreed to this immediately seeing as I am in control of my actions, but Sasha had a hard time thinking about it. But finally we came to an agreement for her.

And then finally, I realised that we were now in Siberia.

"Home sweet home," Dylan whispered, and with a sigh he started walking at a humans' pace.

Sasha and me quickly did the same.

I recognised other Strigoi looking at us and starting to follow after. We walked straight and ignored the humans. The Moroi stared at us with scared expressions but the Guardians with them glared at us. The three of the five Guardians followed behind us, Dylan turned around and faced them.

He nodded politely at them with a smiling look, we decided to do the same, "Guardians," He started, "We are not here to attack human life. We wish to destroy other Strigoi that harms you, Moroi or humans."

The Guardians were listening but didn't believe him, so as they started to attack I stepped forward.

"Uuh," I said hesitating, "Hi. I used to be a Guardian for the Dragomir Princess, Vasilisa." I paused as the Guardians gasped in shock, I started to continue but I was interrupted by one of the Guardians speaking to me.

"Your Rosemarie Hathaway? You were captured by a Strigoi army right?" His eyes went into shock as well, "Everyone knows about you and Vasilisa…"

The Strigoi behind us started to back off as they listened to all of this.

"Didn't Vasilisa bring that Belikov guy back from Strigoi state?" Another Guardian questioned.

"Yeah! That means she could change you back Rosemarie…"

I stared at them, trying to keep my face natural, "Yes, but I was told that I have to wait for Lisa…I mean Vasilisa to leave the academy so that I won't be destroyed."

The few Moroi started to come over with their guardians with curiosity.

"Rosemarie Hathaway from St Vladmirs right?" One Moroi asked, I nodded so he continued, "Why are you with these two Strigoi?"

I turned my head around to see Sasha and Dylan shaking nervously with fear, "We're helping each other out. We've sworn to protect humans, Moroi and Dhampirs."

"Ah," The Moroi replied kindly, "I wish all of you good luck, kind Strigoi. I certainly hope you can be changed."

We thanked them for their kindness and walked off towards Dylan's place.

We spoke about how our lives would have to be if we wanted to continue protecting others until we heard a female scream.

We followed the noise to find a small human girl in a dark alley with blood on her face. She was with a Strigoi man who welcomed us in. The girl cried when she saw us and wished to die.

We stared at the Strigoi who quickly, without us even realising it, clawed at the girls leg trying to rip it off. A scream followed after that so we got into attack mode.

Dylan ran forward towards the Strigoi, but was pulled off and threw against the brick wall, Sasha ran to his protection as I started attacking the Strigoi.

"A newbie?" He scoffed, "Good luck defeating me!"

I glared at him, he use to be a dhampir I saw, he was changed at a fairly young age, "You think that your experiences with being changed to Strigoi would influence the situation." I shot back at him as I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying towards the girl. I reacted quickly, I reached out for him and threw him to the ground, "Dylan, if your in control take her to the hospital. Make up an excuse that doesn't involve Strigoi. Use compulsion on them if you have to, just move quickly!"

Dylan picked up the unconscious human, and ran her at human pace towards a hospital.

I stepped on the Strigoi, crushing his neck, the last thing that he could say was, "_Why?"_

_I understood what he meant, but had no time to lose, "C'mon Sasha! We gotta get rid of his body."_

_Sasha nodded, but we both heard a sound of footsteps coming towards us. Our heads snapped towards the sound and saw her looking at us._

_She laughed, "Oh Rose. You crack me up. When you were a dhampir you could not remember any of this, but now you're a Strigoi, it's the first thing you think of."_

_She walked out of the darkness and looked at me with a shaky smile, "Hey Sydney." I said grinning._


	5. The 'Lair'

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

I walked up to greet her but she immediately stepped back.

"Rose…" She glared, "You're a true monster now. I can't be here with you."

I stared at her, she had to be kidding me, "Sydney we're different! You have to trust me!"

Sydney shook her head and sighed, "Go in doors. Suns coming."

Dylan hesitated but started running, "COME ON!" He growled at us, "Hurry up!"

"See ya." I said before darting off towards Dylan and Sasha.

"We're close." Dylan breathed. He came to a sudden stop so me and Sasha slowed down. He quickly pointed.

I looked at his arm and followed it with my eyes until I saw a simple house. It was fairly plain, but it looked quite nice, "Cool."

Sasha and Dylan laughed at me, "You haven't even seen the best part, Rose." He said as we ran off.

"Its underground too?" I sounded like a kid getting the coolest present ever.

"Yup." They both replied, they were holding each others hands with huge grins.

I nodded, "Nice."

We organised our rooms, I got the underground area and they got the top part.

There was already furniture in my rooms and the kitchen, bathroom etc were all set up, not that I would ever need them now.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes while lying on the sofa, suddenly I was back in Lissa's head again.

She was in the Royal Moroi Court with Dimitri only, he was walking away from Lissa.

"DIMITRI!" Lissa screamed at him, "SHE HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD BEFORE! SHE WANTS TO BE CHANGED BACK! SHE'S STILL SHADOW KISSED DIMITRI!"

He turned to her and shook his head sadly, "I was a Strigoi once, Lissa. I didn't want to be turned back."

"But she was in my head…" She whispered.

Dimitri shook his head again, "No Lissa…She wasn't."

The look on Dimitri's face was angry but also confused, he didn't fully believe Lissa.

_Lissa. _I spoke to her, _Lissa I'm here! _

_ROSE! _She yelled, _How do I make him believe me?_

_Tell him…Tell him that I still love him, and if he wants to come and kill me then I'll be waiting, and I won't be fighting back._

She gulped tears back but agreed.

"Are you listening to me, Lissa?" Dimitri growled, "She's become a monster!"

"No, Dimitri." Lissa said with a few cold tears rolling down her face, "She's not, she is in my head right now."

"And what does she want? What is she saying?" Dimitri demanded impatiently.

"She loves you Dimitri! And if your going to go kill her she'll wait for you!" Lissa cried out, "And she won't harm you or anyone!"

"Rose…" Dimitri tried to stay strong, but his face looked like he was about to scream at any moment, "Rose still loves me?"

Lissa nodded, "She's in my head, Dimitri. She's still shadow kissed."

_Tell him where I am, Lissa. Tell him that I'm in Siberia, that I'm in a house that also goes underground._

"_She's in Siberia, Dimitri. Your home." She smiled sadly, "She's in a house that also goes underground."_

_He stared at her with wide eyes, "But that's… That's where some of my family live! In a house that goes underground!"_

_He was still standing up, and looking directly into Lissa's eyes, "She hasn't killed anyone, Dimitri."_

_Dimitri walked up to Lissa and stared her right in the eye, "I'm coming Rose. I'll find you and bring back home."_

_And then I returned to my head._

_Dylan and Sasha were staring at me with worry, "Rose!" They kept yelling, "ROSE!"_

_My eyes fluttered open slowly to see their faces, "Uh, Morning."_

"_You slept?" Sasha asked strangely._

"_I don't know. I was in my Moroi's head." I stared, "Because when I was a dhampir I was shadow kissed…"_

_They blinked, "As long as your okay." Sasha sighed._

"_Ugh, I'm thirsty. We need something to drink…" I moaned._

"_But we protect Humans Moroi and dhampir! We can't kill them!" Dylan stated._

"_We need feeders…Donors…" I thought, "Oh! I know!"_

"_What, Rose?" Dylan responded quickly._

"_The hospital! They always have some sort of blood type in these plastic bags." I said laughing._

_Sasha stared at me, "So… We're going to rob the hospital?"_

_I shrugged, "You can if you want but I've got my own idea."_

_Dylan chuckled but looked at me strangely, "And that idea would be?"_

"_Compulsion."_


	6. Hospital Trick

**Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This**

The kitchen table that Dylan had seemed small, but the seats were awfully comfortable.

The three of us sat around the table in heavy discussion.

Sasha stared at me confused but Dylan grinned, "Good idea…"

Sasha clapped her hands to get our attention, "How do we use compulsion, Rose?"

I shook my head, "Its easy, any Strigoi or Moroi can do it." I brought Sasha close to me and stared into her eyes deeply, "Just relax. I'm going to experiment."

Sasha nodded and shrugged, "Do whatever." She mumbled.

I nodded, and stared into her eyes more closely, "You will come with me and Dylan to the hospital. You will use compulsion on the nurses and doctors. You will not be afraid." I watched as her dark pupils became lighter and frowned, "Enough." I said looking away frightened.

"Whats wrong-" Sasha started but stopped suddenly when she saw my look of death.

"That's impossible…" I whispered to myself more than to them, "Dylan do you know to use compulsion?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yup."

"Use it on me now." I demanded but he already was trying.

"Go outside and kill yourself with the sunlight." His face was tight, he stared at me but I felt nothing.

"You want me to commit _suicide?" I asked dumbfounded, "If you want me to leave-"_

_Dylan looked stunned, "It didn't work…"_

_I blinked, "You right…Maybe be being shadow kissed cancels it out…" I mumbled trailing off, and then spoke clearly, "Use it on Sasha."_

_Dylan and Sasha nodded. He chuckled slightly but quickly held his face tight, "Kiss me now."_

_Sasha blinked and laughed, "I would do that anyways, with or without compulsion." She leaned up and kissed Dylan on the lips._

_I stared out the tinted window, "Amazing."_

_It was night, and we were in the city walking to the hospital, "You sure you know where it is?" Sasha laughed._

_Dylan nodded, "There." He pointed forward, our eyes followed his arm until they found it._

"_Awfully small." I sounded shocked but shook my head quickly, "C'mon. I'm starved."_

_We walked quickly forward towards the hospital already feeling thirsty._

_As we walked inside we saw girl that Dylan had taken to the hospital walking out. When she saw us she frowned, "Your…" She pointed to Dylan and laughed, "Oh. You're that cute guy that brought me here."_

_Dylan looked down and shrugged, "I-"_

_I stared at him and interrupted, "I have no idea what this girl is talking about."_

_Sasha laughed trying to play along, "Do you recognize her Dylan?"_

_He shook his head without saying anything and walked forward with us._

_There was a female lady standing up that came over to us, "Russian? English?" She said smiling in a voice filled with a Russian accent._

"_English." Dylan said at the same time I did. We exchanged awkward looks and laughed it off._

_The woman nodded and moaned, "Clarin!" She yelled impatiently, she smiled at us and then quickly walked away still yelling, "Clarin!"_

_I looked up to Dylan and blinked, "Do you know what this is about?"_

_He shook his head and shrugged, "Russians can get rather weird, Rose."_

_Sasha laughed, "Yup. That's a proven point."_

_I twisted my body around, and around the room, "It so small and-" I laughed cutting myself of quickly, "Sorry, I use to be claustrophobic."_

_No one answered. I looked around seeing the sick patients staring at me. I turned around and faced Dylan and Sasha again._

_A woman who had brown hair walked towards us, she smiled when she saw us, "Hi." She greeted us, "I'm Doctor Clary Bane." She giggled when she saw Dylan._

_He frowned but smiled back, "I'm Dylan, This is Sasha and this is Rose." He gestured towards us._

_The woman looked attractive enough, in her mid thirties, her short brown hair shaped her face nicely, though her eyes were an odd colour, they were blue but had odd spots of orange around the iris. I blinked and looked away, "Nice to meet you." I held my hand out but dropped it when she wasn't paying attention. I coughed loudly, "My, uh…throat has been feeling terrible this last couple of days," I coughed again trying to prove it, "I thought it would pass but…" I shook my head._

"_Oh dear…" Clary said, still smiling at Dylan, "Come this way miss."_

_I nodded still fake coughing, "Thank you, Doctor."_

_She led us to a small room, a computer sat on the desk along with pens and other stationary. _

_Dylan was the last to come in, he quickly closed the door behind him and stayed standing up with Sasha and me._

"_Please take a seat-" Clary stopped short as we closed around her, "What are you-"_

_I grabbed her arm to make her stand, she gave a squeal but she stopped when Dylan came to her, "Hold her, Sasha, Dylan."_

_They nodded so I continued, "I'm so… so sorry, Doctor Bane." I smiled sadly, "We don't wish to harm you today…" I sighed and quickly held tight eye contact, "Go to the blood supply room and take ten bags from there. If anybody asks what your doing let them know its none of their concern. Make sure no one follows you back." My voice was stern but I continued, "When you come back here hand us the bags and we will leave."_

_Her pupils lightened and she smiled stupidly, she went to the door and slowly opened it for herself. When she went out I got up to close it._

_Thanks for reading Vampire Academy - I Don't Want This_

_Let me know what you think of my story, what do you THINK will happen in the end? I've got the rest of the story all planned out, more reviews more updates._

_Thanks_

_VelvetEclipse_


End file.
